


养狼计划 71

by culter



Category: XINBO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter





	1. Chapter 1

And we all falling apart  
He who fights too long against dragons becomes a dragon himself

南港，城郊，废墟

 

“你是谁？”少年在沾满血渍的车座上看着她。

斯蒂穿着车上留下的无主的外套看着孩子说：“我，不是坏人。”

“我没有问你是不是坏人，我在问你是谁，为什么在我家？”

“这是你家吗？” 斯蒂打量这两废旧的货车，驾驶舱的玻璃已经粉碎，座位上都是血迹和不知名的液体痕迹，后面的货舱处勉强算是个遮风挡雨的地方。

“你的爸爸妈妈呢？”

那个小个子的嘴角耷拉下去一瞬马上坚毅的抿紧：“和你没有关系。”

他亮出手里的弹弓：请你离开我家，否则我就。。。

斯蒂没有动，她跑了一晚，她太累了。

“你不害怕嘛？” 孩子看着她，手没有放下。

“我没其他得放去，你看得出来我是外地人，有人在追杀我。”

“我爸爸说过，外地人都不是好东西，都是来抢我们工作的！” 手抬高了几分。

“那你爸爸呢。”

“。。。”

九月的雨就刷刷的砸下来，货车的车厢被砸的叮咚作响，树林里漂浮着雨点和水汽化成烟雾，雨像子弹一样砸到树枝上，一些秋叶不堪重负的被击落，雨滴和树叶簌簌的飘散到泥土里，雁群忽闪着翅膀青色的天。

一个废弃的铁箱子里，一个衣冠不整的妓女和满脸泥土的少年对峙着看望着彼此。

“你可以待着这里直到天晴。”

最后少年放下了手里的弹弓。坐到了货车箱的一角，从口袋里掏出一堆罐头和几个面包。

女人咽了咽口水。

他恶狠狠的看着她：这些是我的，这里是我的！

“我没有争抢的意思。”

过了一会，少年看了她一眼撇过去一盒罐头。

“看你可怜。”

一夜没有吃饭的女人急不可耐的拉开了铝盒，她就这脏兮兮的手指扣出了一块肉吞了进去，指甲缝里都是油腻。

“吃了我的饭就要给我干活。”少年看着她狼吞虎咽的样子笑了一下。

他终于看到一个比他还可怜，还狼狈还不成人形的人，他忽然觉得这一天似乎是个很好的开始。

 

“不给糖就捣蛋。” 脏兮兮的少年敲开了张超的门。天气越来越冷了，那个半个地下室住着的确是不快，于是他在城郊的丛林里找到了个废弃的平房，起码每天有阳光能照进来，驱赶深秋的湿气和森林里飘过来的晨雾。

少年看到张超出现在门口着实吓到了，他就一个人，穿着脏兮兮的衣服，破烂的塑料桶应该是在街上捡来的，看到那个凶神恶煞的人一抖，

张超扔掉了烟卷，蹲下来，“你自己来的？”

“嗯。。。”少年往后退了几步，眼睛里充满了防备，步子已经迈了出去准备随时跑开，

这里长大的孩子生下来就带着一种机敏和察言观色的本领。

“你朋友呢？” 张超柔声问起，自从那个司机被抓住之后他安分了一段时间没有联系张煜东和崔庆磊，他不记得这是隔了多久他第一次和一个人说话。

“他，他们就在街角等我。” 他一边后退仍然戒备的看他撒了个谎，他的旧衣服颤巍巍，上边都是汗味和泥土，他应该是住在没有热水的地方，只是为了能讨要一点吃的，他唯唯诺诺的看着张超，生怕惹怒了这个可怕的大人，这是生长在暴力家庭的孩子独有的长处。

这样的谨慎和小心让张超在一瞬间有点心疼他。

也只是一瞬而已。

他猛地钳住少年的手臂，然后把他甩到到墙角：“你来作什么？谁派你来的？”

少年的手臂似乎在下一秒就会被捏碎。

“我，我就是来看看有没有什么东西。”

张超从他身上搜出了个弹弓还有些开锁的工具，仍然没有放开他：“就你一个人？”

少年揉着已经没有知觉的手臂赌气不吭声，张超刚要再动手。

“就我一个人。” 他仰起头，一副英勇就义的悲壮，和孤注一掷的胆气。

张超有点赞赏的笑了一下。

 

过了几分钟他就把那个少年和斯蒂一起抓紧了自己的平房里。

“就你们两对吧？”

两个人被绑的结实扔在沙发上，张超在他们面前来回踱步问道

他们点点头，今天实在是倒霉，往常他们结伴去一些贫民窟的平房里打劫一些独居的老人，也不为别的。只为搞到一些零钱和冰箱里现成的食物而已。

这么长时间从来没有失手过，直到今天碰到了张超。

张超早就知道只是两个可怜的人来闯空门或者抢几个钱度日而已，顾虑早就打消了，但无奈他最近实在是太无聊了，好不容易抓到两个人就啰嗦了一段时间。

他终于决定放开他们后还好心的给了他们一些吃的和钱：“今天多谢了。” 牵动了嘴角和脸上的刀疤，笑得很顽劣。

少年冲上来要打他被斯蒂拦住了，接着斯蒂就被张超抓住了。

"喂！你他妈给我放开她！" 少年又扑了过来被张超毫不费力一只手挡住然后拽着他营养不良的胳膊摔在地上。他现在第一次露出认真的眼神，抓住斯蒂的破旧的外套："这衣服。。。你从哪来的？！”

那个是南港工会的制服，每个人都有，上边写着编号，而那个编号，是张超再熟悉不过的了。还有那辆车----

满身斑驳和血渍，歪歪扭扭的被遗弃在了树林的深处。

张超站在车旁边仰头看了半天，然后上车左左右右勘察了一下，在那个少年和女人异样的目光里。他跳下车左顾右望了半天。

“你们是不是缺钱？"

两个人同时的点了点头。

张超想了想，让斯蒂跟着他走到远离少年的地方：“今天晚上我想让你把这个车的位置告诉给一个警察。”

一听到警察斯蒂就要拒绝，但是被张超攥死了手臂动不了：“我答应你，会想办法让那个孩子有地方可去。怎么样？”

斯蒂困惑的打量张超了半天：“你说真的？你是谁？我为什么要相信你？”

张超愣住了。的确他没办法回答他，他是谁，他有什么值得让他们相信的呢？他早就不是那个穿着干净整洁的警察了，他是谁？他现在在做一件特别不符合自己身份的事情。

于是，他掏出腰间的枪，在斯蒂面前悄悄的指向那个少年：“如果你不去的话。” 然后他冲着斯蒂努努嘴。

斯蒂脸上的五官在同时凝固了，她踉踉跄跄的要走，又被张超制止了：“天黑再去。”

 

邱贻可最近一直被痕迹科的人虐来虐去，他要重启那个南港的抢劫案，现在又的只有几个脚印，车辙，尸体和被袭击的车都不见踪影。

“这种情况我们什么也搞不来。当然车辙可以证明当时现场有两辆车，车的型号可以确定，但是同样车型的车在这里有成百上千台。”

Nagisa端着咖啡走进了实验室，冷冰冰的说：“对不起邱先生我没有什么可以帮您的。”

邱贻可贴上来讨好一样的问：“真的没有什么吗。这个案子对南港很重要，麻烦你。”

“所有南港来的警察都会这么说，但是到最后他们什么也干不成，我虽然年轻但是已经看了不少。您哄不了我。”Nagisa没有退后也没有向前，她在离邱贻可很近的距离说，眼睛都没有眨一下。

“妈的，冷酷的民族。”邱贻可出了大楼在吸烟处抽烟，上车了之后他看到陈玘的短信，说是今天要查车没时间吃饭了，让他自己弄一点。心情更差了。

所以当他下了车发现自己被人跟踪之后一个好脾气没有的把那个影子直径的甩撞到砖墙上，轰的一声，女人吃疼的叫了起来。邱贻可摸了摸她身上，没有任何武器才放开她。

“你是谁？”

“一个脸上有疤的男人让我给你看一样东西。”

张超那张脸突然的闪现，烟卷一扔：快带我去。

当那辆巨大的货车被完整的调回到警局的时候是一个冬天的中午，太阳晒得暖融融，邱贻可站在广场上，他的身影在货车和吊车的衬托下显得更小了，北风吹乱他的头发，嘴里的烟被一瞬间吹灭了，车辆被拖车拉到地下停车场的时候，他看到Nagisa穿着白制服全副武装的走过来，她身后是其他痕迹科的人，浩浩荡荡，直径走过了邱贻可连声招呼的都没有打。

邱贻可在下面听到他们趴在车里四处翻看，偶尔能听到几声埋怨：

证据严重被污染

什么都没有

什么都没有

被雨水洗掉了

每一句都是在敲击他的心，直到Nagisa突然兴奋的喊道："一枚弹壳！”

邱贻可跑到他们跟前：“弹壳?”

Nagisa再抬起头的时候恢复了冷酷和旁边的人说：记录 xxxx年 xx月 xx日 9：16 am 弹壳 发现人 Nagisa 位置：驾驶室，副驾驶座椅和饮料架夹缝中，麻烦拍照。取证。

然后在一通相机的闪光中Nagisa跳下了车：剩下是我们科室的工作了，请您先回去，这件事需要时间和耐心，否则所有的证据都可能指向一个错误的人或者结论。

然后邱贻可就被驱逐了。

 

他还有其他的事情要干，他手里有几千辆车要一个一个的盘查比对，陈玘说他是白花心思但是他仍然乐意帮助邱贻可，那天傍晚陈玘打过电话：“有一辆车，正好最近出事了。”

“什么？”邱贻可揉揉眼睛，

“这是个和你侄儿接触的好机会。”

“几个月前的确是有一个走私的案件，车辆是你说的，你问这个干什么？”

方博吃得嘴唇油亮亮的，两个人对着火锅吃得热火朝天。

邱贻可嘴里都是东西一半会说不出来话，他等了一会：“我在查去年南港的枪击案据说作案人就是开着这铃木货车，型号都对。而且他今年又沾了走私的伙计，我怀疑。”

“南港的货车有几个是干净的，光凭车辆的型号什么都说明不了对吧。”

方博倒是十分冷静。

“但是吧，有线索总比没有强，他是哪里的？ittf？总不会南港的吧。”

“哪里都不是，散碎的帮派，但是有点奇怪的是，里面的商品一部分都是ittf的货，我们怀疑他们抢了ittf然后运出去卖掉。”

邱贻可不说话了，南港那边几个仓库被劫了他早就听说过，而且犯人是个脸上有疤的人在大街小巷都传遍了，但是没想到连接到了方博这里，又拐弯抹角的联系到去年的枪击抢劫案。小雅为了这几个仓库差点人气了个倒仰。

他知道那个刀疤男是谁，也知道斯蒂说的刀疤男是谁，张超在干什么？王励勤在干什么？

方博自己吃的开心，中间看了几眼手机，许昕过来说今天还要检查几个俱乐部。

他就有点不乐意了，缓缓的放下筷子，没有回复许昕。每天他身上的香水味呛得他不行，他实在不理解为什么王励勤这么执着的让他们去那些地方检查然后说一句一切正常就回来了。

“许昕吗？”

“恩。”

“他最近忙什么呢？”

“不知道，说是检查什么会所之类的。”

邱贻可抬起头：“那个不是扫黄的事情吗？”

“我也不知道，他和张继科还有几个人隔几天就去，跑得可勤快了。”多少还是有点不满。

邱贻可听出来低头笑了起来：“陈玘也讨厌我身上的香水味，有的时候我会问问南港站街女问题，回来都是那个味道。”

“有的时候许昕身上有一股说不上什么的味道，有点像烟味，但是还甜甜的带着奶香。”

 

那就是香烟的味道！邱贻可带着一股火锅味去找王励勤求证，撞到了王励勤正在抽烟，就是甜甜的带着奶香的味道，黑色的盒子，上面画着个魔鬼：black evil 

他看着银色的字样读出名字。

王励勤收起了烟盒。

“你找我干什么？”

“我们找到出事的车了。”

“我听说了。”

“还真的没有你不知道的事情。”邱贻可有点讽刺的说。“那你知道谁告诉的我吗？”

“不知道。”王励勤说的是实话。

邱贻可站着在他办公室走了几圈，看到外面的许昕和张继科没精打采的出门检查去了。还有李队长也往这个屋里看，生怕他们会打起来一样。

于是，邱贻可背对着玻璃窗，对着王励勤做了个手势：一个食指从眼睛处滑下去，画出了一道伤疤的样子。王励勤眼睛闪烁一下但是很快就恢复了镇定：“他啊。他还记得他是个警察啊。“

“你们怎么想的，为什么把他逼到这样，他最近在南港干的事你知道吧，打家劫舍的，如果是卧底，如果你还对他有点多年同事的感情你不应该眼睁睁的看着他越走越远。”

“什么远，什么近？” 王励勤打着哑谜，没有理会邱贻可，过了一会他大大方方的掏出烟盒，自己点上了，默默的抽起来一会，局促的办公室云雾缭绕，邱贻可也不说话，如果倒回几年以前他会冲过去拽着王励勤让他说清楚，但是现在他能静静等着火熄灭了之后，王励勤在烟雾里说：“我和你说一句实话：他已经辞职了，他已经不是警察了。这是南港那个持枪抢劫案之后他说的。”

“你说什么？“

烟雾慢慢变淡了，甜腻的烟味附着到他们的身上。

“ 他真的辞职了，南港内乱之后，他去打断了那个日本人的腿，他说，他不想有后路的活着。他现在是一个通缉伤害罪罪犯。”

王励勤从烟盒里抽出最后一根烟，是那根倒插在烟盒里的许愿烟，垂目看着烟卷的顶端伸进了跳跃的火焰之中，嘶的一声在安静的办公室听的真切，烟雾冲出来：希望他好自为之。

 

甜腻的味道在张超身上盘旋，他坐在自己的车里，后边是味道了来源：闫森。他很累的样子重重吐出一口烟：”所以说你碰到那个女人了？"

"她跑到南港来了。"

"她还挺能跑。"

"是你们的人对吧。"

闫森点点头，但是那天午夜街头发生了什么他没有兴致讲起。

"你不打算抓她吗？"

"你打算让我抓到她吗？"

张超笑了一下。"我就是告诉你一声：人还活着，在南港，你那丢了个人估计有的查。"  
"知道了。" 闫森谨慎的看着周围，最近小雅在找我的麻烦，以后就用无线电联系吧，如果是这种事情的话。

"她怎么能跑出去呢？"张超想不通："这几年你们没有丢过人啊。"

"我看不好她们。我总觉得我和她们，说真的，小雅和巴斯克可能都比我合适。我还是喜欢呆在南港。"闫森开始懒散的闲谈：”我不喜欢那帮隐形的客人，我也不喜欢那些穿着露骨的女人，我更不喜欢隔三差五就来的警察。”

“ 是王励勤的心思，他想让手下定期去看看你那边有没有乱子。估计他最开心的就是听到他的属下给他报告：一切正常的时候吧。说明你还安全。”

“所以我不喜欢。” 闫森不堪重负的揉搓着眉毛：“ 这种无所谓的矫情。矫情会害死人的，你比我懂。”

张超攥紧了方向盘。

 

那个晚上，斯蒂最先见到了张超，他说：车没了，你最近可以住在我那里，那个男孩会有人把他接到福利院，然后等待被需要的家庭收养，怎么样？

她咽了一口唾沫，点点头。

“怎么？舍不得吗？”

她摇摇头：“他太小了，他不应该活在着，他不应该在这里长大。”

张超呵呵笑了：“我就是在这里长大的。”

然后是来接那个少年的邱贻可。

少年反抗了很久，但是车已经被拉走了，他的家没有了，斯蒂对他说这是最好的安排，但是他仍然逃脱了邱贻可的双手，仰着头直勾勾的看着他：警察没有一个好人。你们杀了我的家人。就在南港着火的那晚。

邱贻可被那个少年的眼睛和语言瞬间打穿了，他当然记得那个南港着火的夜晚，他记得燃烧瓶，人群的反抗和野蛮的镇压，他记得无数人被抬了出去，无数人又拥挤进来。他身体还记得玻璃碎片扎进肉体的痛觉，在那个少年的目光下一切都鲜活起来，好像从来没有死去过一样。

从来没有死去的仇恨。

张超先出来拎着那个少年走向了树林深处，过了一会那个少年回来了，安安静静的坐上了邱贻可的车，他脸上亮晶晶的，眼泪沉重的让他抬不起头和斯蒂最后告别，他知道他再也见不到她了---他过去两个月的伙伴，一个他曾经最痛恨的外地人，他们在局促的车厢内相依为命，在这个混乱和危险的世界里，在他失去亲人之后，斯蒂突然出现了，和他一样狼狈，举目无亲，无依无靠的样子，突然间他的伤口好像没有那么疼了，他脑子除了已经去世的人出现了一个活着的人，他心里除了仇恨多了一点带有温度的东西，慢慢的盘绕着，那是和一个人同病相怜才会生长出来的羁绊。

不足为外人道的苦涩和温暖。

然而，车一旦启动，他知道那个刚刚生长出的的种子会被无情的碾死。他坐在车里，没有看到斯蒂哭成了泪人，很有他们国家特色的抱住了邱贻可求他要对他好一点，然后去拥抱了僵直的张超，她像忘记了张超是个多可怕的人一样：你一出现我们就都完蛋了。

她情绪激动到没有办法好好说话，张超僵直的被她抱着然后对邱贻可做了个让他快点走的手势，邱贻可没有动---被这两个人折腾的甚至没有办法好好和张超说一句什么，在他拽开车门的时候，他对着张超深深的看了好久，张超不耐烦的驱赶他。

但是他还是没有动，他依然看着他，王励勤的话依旧震动着他，他知道他们俩的分别应该不会在此刻，但是这个场面似乎就是预示着他要告别什么。张超再也不是警察，他已经独自走向了个未知又危险的命运，而他邱贻可毫无所察，无能为力，他把着车门，手指抠着车身，同样的，命运把他们撕扯开了，他们隔的不远但是伸出手再也够不到对方，喉结因为情绪而上下翻滚了一阵，邱贻可狠下心对着张超说：“王励勤让我告诉你：好自为之。”

张超被斯蒂搂的僵硬，听到王励勤的名字表情竟然生动了起来：“我讨厌那个人，你快走。”

“你没有什么要我和他说的吗？”邱贻可问他。

“没有。”

邱贻可发动了车开出一段之后才停了下来，他不能再开了，这样上主干道会很危险，那个少年默默的坐在他身边，无神的望着车外的世界。

“你有足够的理由恨我。”他缓缓的开口。

少年没有回头。

“对不起。”邱贻可说，“对不起，我没有办法保护你，没有办法保护那天的南港，没有办法保护我曾经的伙伴，我除了说对不起什么都做不了。”

他白白的哽咽很久但他不允许眼泪流出来，因为在今天这个晚上，谁都比他有资格哭泣。

“对不起。”

他长长舒了一口气，然后继续上路，隐藏在车流之中。

 

张超看着邱贻可的车渐渐开远，无奈的抚摸着斯蒂的后背：”你哭够了没，小心我拔枪。”

斯蒂这才放开了他，抽噎了一阵之后来开和张超的距离，看着那张诡异的脸：“你到底是谁？”

“你不害怕我么？”

“我害怕你，但是好像又不怎么害怕你。”

张超转身进了自己的屋子，留着门开着，斯蒂跟着走进门里在关上门之后她说：你和那个警官身上有同样的味道，甜甜的烟味，闫森身上也有。


	2. 养狼计划 72

小雅出生在伊斯坦布尔远方的一个小镇上，据他自己说在他离开家乡之前，他没有见过麦当劳是什么样的，然后他去了伊斯坦布尔，在酒吧里打工，因为一点男女关系的问题在手臂上留下了一道长长的刀疤，他珍视这道伤疤，因为这是男人的象征，是他那次没有逃跑的标志，是他第一次杀人的胸章。  
他喜欢谈论这段历史，证明了他的努力和成功。  
这样的人，奋斗和野心是他的动力也是他的原罪。  
他有希腊人一样俊朗的外表和黑色的头发，留着一点络腮胡，眼睛机敏的注意周围，似乎对什么都漠不关心，又能把任何事情收在眼底，他像一只行走在黑夜里的鱼，悠然自得，他的手指也在怀里的女人赤裸的皮肤上摸索，似乎她是他高价买来的洋娃娃。女人趴在他身上轻轻的说：“为什么你身上有一种烟味和甜味掺和的味道。他抚上那个女孩嘴说：“宝贝，你真是个聪明人。”

“他们现在在查南港的案子，邱贻可来过几次，但是据我所知你们和那个案子没有关系对吧。”  
越过一个背影是奥恰洛夫若有所思的脸，他回过神来，点点头：“我们确实不知道发生了什么，但是客观上来讲帮了我们大忙了啊，没有这个案子也没有那么顺利的搞走了张超。”  
“我听见王励勤和邱贻可说了，张超的确是辞职了，他真的不是警察了，对不起，这点我也没有想到。”那人不安的反复摩搓着双手。奥恰洛夫看在眼里，不为人知的冷笑了一下，马上说：“这点大家都没有想到，看来他真的不想当警察了。”  
“我不明白他为什么不当警察。”  
“你不就是警察吗，如果你不当的话有什么理由吗？”  
“我？”那人的后背定住了一瞬，“不知道。或许我已经不是了吧。呵呵。”小心的一个笑声。  
“我们从来没怀疑过你，你放心，你在帮了我们不少的忙，不管怎么说，张超留在南港只会让南港工会越来越难缠，我们会被南港和警局两边挟持，现在舒坦多了。”他看了一眼周围，小心的说：“就到这里吧，”站起身来迟疑了一会看着他：“警官，我不知道你还抽烟呢。”  
“我？”那人嗅了嗅自己身上的味道：“不是我吧，应该是王励勤抽的。”  
“怎么了？”一如既往的小心问道。  
“没事，”奥恰洛夫眼睛思考着事情，他笑了一下：“我先走了。”  
味道是个熟悉的味道，而且也来自一个熟悉的人。  
“像是王励勤那样执法者为什么会绕着圈子买一堆违法的走私烟来抽？”奥恰洛夫问波尔，波尔眯着眼睛也不说话---证据太少了，但是的确，为什么呢？  
而且那个味道他从闫森的身上也时常闻到，但是不可能啊，闫森是从小就在ITTF里面长大的人，他为什么？他有什么机会？他为什么这么干？  
“你把这个事情交给小雅，就算闫森是无辜的小雅也有本事说的有理有据，他现在最希望的就是看着闫森倒霉。”奥恰洛夫谨慎的说。  
“为什么不呢。”波尔却很自然。“比起我对小雅的那点成见我更想知道是在背后做的手脚让我失去了巴斯克，小雅是会对这件事情最认真的人，他那个无尽的动力和征服欲就用在这上边吧。”

整体来说小雅不是个暴力的人，除非暴力可以用来保命或者换钱。他总是要掂量一下值不值，所以一开始他来到南港就巧妙的躲开了所有动手沾血的活计，幸运的是他遇到了巴斯克。  
但是现在巴斯克在吃牢饭，他也深深的陷入了脏兮兮的南港里，没女人，没票子，只有一堆脏兮兮的工人流浪汉瘾君子流氓地痞还有神经病。  
比如说那个叫张超的人。  
当他看着被洗劫一清的仓库，觉得自己应该停下来喝一杯红茶舒缓一下太阳穴正在跳跃汩动的血管。  
还有一个叫闫森的人，他琢磨了一会，还有一个他养在医生那里一个叫水谷隼的人。  
“要想一个法子。”他默默的说，女人看了他一眼笑了，她知道这些都和自己没什么关系。

啪，  
灯光打在脸上，光柱像是刀刃一样穿过来，司机眯着眼睛看着前边，一个在屋子里踱步的邱贻可，还有一个沉默不语的陈玘，他们应该都在看自己，但是他们都藏在了黑暗之中。  
“去年的xx月xx日晚上11-3点之间你在哪里？”  
灯光太亮了，把他脸上的诧异和恐慌照的一点都不剩。他微微张开了嘴但是没有说出来话。  
“那我给你提个醒：在南港郊区发生了一起持枪的抢劫案，死者都是南港的工人，对方是直接冲着玻璃扫射的，车辙的型号样式和你这次出事的车辆一样，另一辆被扔到了南港周边的森林里，对方应该是四个人，其中一个身高在165-170之间，请问你多高？还有，我们找到了一把枪，上边和现场上的弹壳完全吻合，上边是你的指纹。”  
灯光之下，他看到那个说话的黑影不停的在眼前移动，他面前还有陈玘紧紧盯着自己的眼睛。  
“我需要联系我的律师。”  
这个，是他唯一说的话。

当方博和其他的人坐上西去的汽车的那一天的太阳就像自己的心，被什么坠的沉甸甸的，他望着前方那一轮病怏怏的太阳，快要藏到山峰之后，它离去之后将是最长的黑暗，他眯着眼睛想尽量看清楚那团光，他越是努力眼前就是一片模糊。  
邱贻可开着车，沉默不语，后面还有其他的警局同事，许久，方博说：“邱哥，为什么很多事情越是明亮就越黑暗。”  
他旁边的人自然不知道他在说什么，就轻声的问了一句，什么。  
“越是正义就越邪恶。”方博说，不单单指这件事，他真的看到了包括邱贻可在用一些非法的手段在调查，包括这次瞒天过海的搜查令的申请---他们根本不是来查抄走私商品的，他们就是来找枪的。  
一路上越是接近目标方博就越难以呼吸，他上一次来根本不是这样的，他上一次来是和许昕，他们坐在电车的椅子上，悠闲自在的看着窗外的花朵和夏天的绿色，他们在进入隧道的一瞬间互相亲吻，他们牵着手走进了这栋别墅----  
\----这一次他穿着制服，和十来个同样全副武装的同事在一起，不容分说的踹开了每一间屋子，挥舞着他们好不容易得到的搜查令。  
房子一切都没有变，他看到他和许昕缠绵嬉戏过的那间有巨大玻璃的卧室，他看到玻璃上出现的月亮，凌冽犀利，和那天的完全不一样，最南方那颗红色的星星已经不见了，他周围的所有人都在忙活着查找他们想要的东西，只有他愣在原地，不知所措，在回忆和现在的接缝中勉强的呼吸，他甚至不敢多想如果那天就是案发当晚他和许昕撞见了那群凶神恶煞的人他们应该怎么办，他不敢多想张煜东让他们来的理由，他不敢多想如果这事是真的，张煜东会面临什么，他不敢多想张煜东是不是自己曾经见过的那个张煜东。  
“找到了！！！”  
这个声音把他拉回现实，人群涌下地下室。  
冰冷的铁器陈列在其中，只是匆匆了扔下了，还有无数杆枪，无数能致人于死地的武器，数量，足够引发一场小型的战争。  
他站在地下室的入口之上，看着黑压压的人在里面叮叮咣咣的检验枪支和目前发现的弹壳是否匹配，而他，却心不在焉的想见许昕。

王励勤没有在意街角的流浪汉，他每天会遇到不少，他转过一个路口，插入钥匙回家。什么都没发生，今天许昕也张继科也打电话告诉他：一切如常。  
他点上一支烟看着这一年最长的黑夜慢慢涂抹开来。他一点也没在意那个已经跟了他一个星期的流浪汉，他也没什么可在意的。他也不知道自己扔在楼下的垃圾被那人拿走了几次而且找到了那几枚black evil的烟头。  
“是他吗？”水谷隼把王励勤的照片拿给南港的几个走私进口烟的贩子问道。  
“上一次是一个月之前吧。”那人不在意的看了一眼照片。  
“你这么肯定？”  
那人乐了，露出了满口坏牙：“他是唯一一个只买烟的人。而且大部分买这种烟的都是娘们。”  
“从什么时候开始？”  
“我连昨天吃的什么都不记得，”那人低头整理自己的货物。没精打采的说。  
小雅按掉了水谷隼的电话，翻了个身，亲了一下女人的肩膀，  
女人翻了一个身，回想他刚才的问题：闫森来了之后有什么奇怪的地方吗。  
“没什么？”她别开眼睛说。  
小雅知道她没有说实话。  
“你们丢了一个人，你不知道吗？”  
女人背对着他抽了一根烟。“你比我更清楚---我们这样的人，一直在消失，或者我们根本没有存在过。”  
他突然警觉起来---这个漂亮的让人挪不开眼睛的人，不只是一个洋娃娃。  
然后他自己想起来：我在北区会所的时候好像警察来的不是这么勤。

许昕从北区回来的时候，第一件事就冲了个澡，洗掉了身上一股脂粉味，他听陈玘抱怨过邱贻可身上那股扭捏造作的味道，每次都想把他踢下床，他自然不想这样，他慢悠悠的围着浴巾瘫在沙发上看电视，无趣的新闻，就是在说南港今年创收多少，那个工会负责人得意洋洋的说：我们致力于打造全国最大的港口。然后就看到方博回来了。  
他的脚步声沉重，回过头只看到一个飞快的影子，然后他就冲进了自己的怀里。  
沉默的呼吸，什么也没有说。  
许昕不知道发生了什么，就安慰他道：“你受了什么委屈啊，和我说啊。”  
方博在他的怀抱里挣扎了一会，他好像不能说这件事---我差点把你拖入陷阱，  
所以，在许昕刚要在开口的时候他就向上一挺吻住了那张嘴，急匆匆的把他按到沙发上，许昕对于这样主动的方博有点不适应，他们迅速的宽衣解带，赤裸在电视的荧光之中，蓝白色的躯体，重叠又分离，他直接跨到许昕的身体上，开始慢慢的吞噬他，许昕勾住他的后颈亲吻又撕咬着，他们太熟悉了，连方博打颤的呼吸都那么让人怜爱，快速的抽动挺进之后，快速的到达了顶点。  
匆匆开始又有点兴致央央的结束了。  
在两人慌乱的呼吸声里，许昕有点不安的看着方博：“你怎么了？”  
方博咬了一下他质问的嘴唇：“没什么。只是有点想你。”


	3. Chapter 3

“没有你的事情了。"小雅叼着烟挥了挥手，对方走了，百叶窗切割着光斑，他人在百叶窗口之下想了半晌，十多年的事情了。他相信闫森是警方的卧底远远不够，他要让波尔相信，他笑了一下，想到了波尔对自己的偏见和不信任，  
“波尔啊，波尔，为什么你相信的人最后都是警方的人呢。”他喃喃的说。

枪支找到了，顺藤摸瓜还在其他的枪筒上发现了其他人的指纹，都是有案底的惯犯，抢劫，违法持枪，当张继科和许昕他们分队冲到那几个人的住处的时候发现已经人去楼空，  
只剩下一个在刚回到自己家的时候发现不对劲冲着暗处开了一枪转身就跑。  
张继科飞速的躲在墙角头上被迸射出的水泥狠狠的砸到，轰的一阵，眼睛失焦了一瞬还是托起枪朝着身影开了几枪，随机就跳出栏杆不要命一样的追了上去，在对方要回头射击之前飞身扑过去两个人在泥沙地滚做一团，尘土飞扬，沙土和石块刺入皮肉，土腥味和血腥味交合，人身闯击和喘息的声音之中，张继科发狠的朝那人的脖颈处踹了一脚，许昕在后面赶过来当他看到那个人被按在地上的时候许昕才发现自己的左臂被弹壳擦过，灼热的痛感才涌上来。后面跟上的队员看到他汩汩流血的胳膊，“叫救护车。”  
红灯闪烁一路的嘶鸣冲到现场，许昕被搀扶到车里，伤口做了简单的处理，张继科的额头也大大咧咧的粘着创可贴，扣住犯人的手扔进了车里。  
一阵车门乱响之后红灯闪烁警报声响起，撕开平静的市区和夜晚。  
张继科有点乱，直到此刻危险只是一个模糊的概念但是到此为止，但是概念却变得无比清晰。  
如果再偏差一点，许昕就对不会被扶着上车。  
许昕从从医院回来的时候已经是清晨，他刚推开办公室的们就听到一声东西摔撞的巨，声源来自审讯室，还有张继科在里面厉声的逼问。王励勤抬眼看了看许昕没和他说废话，和旁边的人说：“找个人控制住张继科。”  
年轻的张继科对着第二个嫌疑人狂轰乱炸之后，他的律师才姗姗来迟，而嫌疑人已经反水。  
“张因，瀚海公司的股东，南港松散帮派的头子他应该就是南港持枪抢劫案的主谋。”  
王励勤公事公办的递过卷宗，王皓也一脸冷峻的探过身子接了过来。他回身交给了边上站着的人：“周雨，这个是你第一个案子。好好看看，要诉他到底。”  
王励勤知道从巴斯克的案子起他就自己憋着一口气：ittf的人他动不了只能面对这些松散的帮派做出铁面无私的假象，他知道他睁一只眼睛闭一只眼睛放过了更加不能原谅的人，但是他没有任何裁决的能力。  
王皓还沉浸在咬牙切齿的仇恨里连再见都没说推开门就走了，后边的周雨闪烁着大眼睛和周围人打折招呼，还小心的带上了门。  
这个月份的雨水比往年还要绵连，断断续续下了三天，到第四天是个阴天，司机和那个被捕的枪手被指控，袭警，非法持枪，持枪抢劫。  
而公诉书上多了一个名字：张因。  
“他们公司的股东，南港松散帮派的头子，南港持枪案的主谋，买卖枪支，雇凶杀人，走私。”王皓大力的合上的厚重的卷宗：“我不想找下面人的麻烦，我要诉就诉张因。”  
阴沉沉的海港，海面和浪被化成了黑白两色，张煜东站在海边，他父亲一早就被带走了，他猜的没错，那天晚上的事情就是他父亲搞得鬼，张超来了之后他就看准了时机抢劫了南港---他下手的是本国的工人，而不是ittf的人。  
接下来发生的事情张煜东也知道，虽然他现在还不算成年，但是他明白张因是打开潘多拉盒子的人。他没有时间多替自己的父亲羞愧和担心，因为他身后走过来步履匆匆的方博，方博迈着大步呼吸有些凌乱，鼻孔喘着粗气的走过来，在张煜东刚要回头的那一刻就挥起拳头。  
一切都很快，当张煜东倒下的时候他才看清方博脸上的愤怒和受伤。  
“我没想到你领我去那山间别墅是为了这个。你”方博根本没有给张煜东喊疼的空隙拎着他的领子说：“现在你父亲已经被起诉了，你开心了？”  
张煜东从地上爬了起来：“你觉得我能开心吗？”他摸着肿起来的嘴角：“我也希望这里面没有他的事情。”  
“为什么？”方博皱着眉头：“就算你利用我是个警校的学生，但是对方是你的家人啊，你为什么。”  
“我的家人？别逗了。”张煜东忽然变得比方博还愤怒，海浪扑过来，声音淹没了他继而的话。  
“你为什么？”方博想不通一样看着他，他在向他要一个说法，出卖自己的父亲的说法，他从来没有想过有人会出卖自己的家人和朋友，与其说这件事发生在他身上不如说他看着这件事发生更让他无法忍受，他瞪圆了眼睛额头上困惑的都是褶皱：“为什么有人会这么做？”  
这个时候张煜东似乎像是一个饱经沧桑的大人一样，咧着嘴似笑不笑的说：“我还记得我们是怎么认识的，我在街上被人欺负，你就冲出来帮我，那个时候我就欠你，我现在还欠你的，早晚有一天我会统统还给你。”  
“我不稀罕这些，你告诉我，为什么？”方博没有放过他，手腕收紧了力气，快要把那个十多岁身材单薄的男孩像是纸片一样来回摇摆，张煜东红着脸艰难的咳嗽：“这个和你没关系。”  
张超得到消息得第一时间就是去找张煜东，如今他在车里看到张煜东和一个男孩在海边对峙，他也看到男生扫到了车里的自己，穿着学院警服怒目圆睁，他眯着眼睛看着他，海浪声和风声太大了，即使他放下窗户也听不到他们说了什么，而且他忽然走神一样想到了郝帅，他记得他和自己说过：  
肖战手下有一个圆脸圆眼睛的小男孩，虽然看起来怪怪的但是打架还是蛮厉害的，  
“他一个对了六个人，而且还是对方骗他去了操场，你说有意思吧。”  
很久很久之前郝帅从学校回来和他讲起了学校里发生的新鲜事：“张继科最先过去把他们拉开了，然后你猜怎么着，张继科那小子竟然让那个圆脸学弟和主谋一对一在操场上单挑，后来又冲出来两个新生，其中一个高个子冲了过去，就更乱套了，熄灯之前啊，在操场上，幸亏教导员他们都没发现，否则啊，”他记得郝帅摇了摇头：“都得退学。”  
“后来怎么样了？”他那个时候还挺年轻，脸上干净平整，就是有点不耐烦的抽着烟抖着腿问。  
“后来刘国梁开除了那个主谋。因为这个好像好多人都说情，但是刘国梁没有听。”好像那个时候有什么事情郝帅就会找他聊来料去，最后都会归结到：你要和同事搞好关系，你现在是警察。  
他应该马上开车走的，张超从回忆中出来的时候发现张煜东也在看着自己。  
手指扣动车门衣服就被海风吹卷起：“那个学员，人民警察着装管理规定第十条怎么说的？”  
方博愣住了一瞬，马上就条件反射一样站直了身体敬礼道：“着装时，应当仪表端庄，举止文明，精神饱满，姿态良好。”  
“那你在干什么？”张超的声音不大但是竟然能透过海浪声清晰传过来。  
像是从梦里清醒过来的方博打量了一会张超，再和张煜东说了：你自己好自为之。之后就回身离开。可没走两步，他就站住了脚回头看着车旁边的张超。而那个人早就坐回车里。  
张煜东盯着里面的张超动了动嘴唇，无声的说句：超哥？

毕业典礼的那天张继科额头粘着创可贴，刘国梁在他的警服上带上那枚闪亮的警徽，然后拍了拍他的肩膀：“未来就交给你们了。”张继科对着他立正敬礼表示回答。继而他表情严肃的走向演讲台，那天穿着找不出一丝皱褶的制服，帽子规规矩矩的托在手上，挺拔着身躯看着台下黑压压的人群，说：“我在这里的四年，过得真的很开心，我找到了我乐意为之奉献的事业，我找到了和我志同道合的战友，我也找到了我要全力以赴保护的人们。而一切只是刚刚开始。”  
许昕手上的绷带还没有拆，他也站成了一株小白杨，虽然那个时候他还不知道张继科具体在说什么，但是他也认为，张继科说的每一个词都在说自己，眼眸悄悄落在前排方博身上。  
方博觉得后面有点痒，他也不敢动，他不明白为什么每一次这种情况下他都会觉得哪里痒痒的，他心里想着张继科的那一句：一切只是刚刚开始。  
海边那个问他着装规定的人还在他的脑子里挥之不去，他不明白为什么这个时候出现了这个人，他的神情，他的声音，他脸上的伤疤，让自己不安又忍不住去想他，冥冥中方博觉得他会再见到他。  
那天阳光好的让人嫉妒，一切都暖融融金灿灿的，他们鱼贯而出，看着毕业生他们照相，相互拥抱，说再见，张继科脸上带着一种解脱的笑容和对未来充满期许的自信搂着方博比了一个Y冲着镜头外的许昕笑得很嚣张。  
而方博也低头笑着没来得及看镜头那一刻就被定格了，他抱了一下张继科然后说：“师兄，帮我好好看着许昕，他射击课的成绩一向不怎么样。”  
张继科仰头笑得声音很大，引得许昕不满的侧过脸看着他，笑够了以后他说：“你放心他，他是优秀的警察，和我一样优秀。”  
草地上有几个人偷偷的抹着眼泪，说一定要常聚，许昕有点无聊，他觉得他以后天天上班都能看到张继科，这样的煽情没什么意思，就在旁边发愣。方博怼了怼他：“我师兄说，你和他一样优秀。”  
“那当然。”许昕挑着眉毛来了精神：“就你不知道你捡了个宝，我可是未来的警监啊。”  
方博冲他吐了一下舌头做了个鬼脸，许昕就温柔的笑了，他抬胳膊糊弄了一下方博的头发，顿时咧开嘴：“疼疼疼。”  
“哎呀，你还是不要动了，要不要去医院啊。”  
周围人吵吵嚷嚷除了张继科看在眼里其他人都没有在意。  
而张继科很快的接到了马龙的一个短信：“完事之后直接回家。”  
当张继科打开门的时候看到的是穿着和他同样警服的马龙，冲他敬礼：“恭喜毕业，张警官。”  
关上门，缓缓的走到马龙前面，他比自己白很多，穿着深蓝色的制服挺拔的站在那里，眼睛亮晶晶的，含着笑意和骄傲好看的让人失去了言语。  
“我和你一样了。”  
然后他们的肩章就撞击到一起，马龙抗议：“这样会弄皱制服的。”  
“不行，让我多抱一会。”张继科觉得他的肩章有点扎脸但是舍不得把脸抬起来。

“十多年前南港爆炸案之后死掉的那个卧底就和闫森关系很近，他又充分的可能为了替他报仇和泄露我们的秘密给警方。”  
“这个是闫森抽的烟，这个是我们王队长抽的烟。”  
“巴斯克的事情是谁泄露出去的？”  
“北区一个就叫斯蒂的女孩逃走了，但是当天晚上会所的监控显示她跑走不久，闫森的车就开了出来，他绝对可以抓她回来，不管是他放走了她还是他半路把她杀了，他都没有按规矩办事，我们规定的是女孩子活要见人，死要见尸。”  
波尔对着手指审慎的看着小雅摆出得一张一张的照片。  
“闫森百分之一万是卧底。”  
他用一种胜利闪闪发光的眼神说出了自己的结论。  
波尔抬头看着他，没有说话。  
“我知道你不相信我。”  
波尔点点头。  
“那我们实验一下？”他早就为这个点头准备好了解决方法。  
波尔挑了一下眉头，靠会椅子上：“怎么试？”  
“如果能把警方诈出来，他就是卧底。怎么样？”小雅露出了野兽发现猎物的表情。  
“如果闫森深陷险境，你猜警方救不救他？”


End file.
